


Smoke and Fire

by Angelic_Xia



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Awkward First Times, Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, Enthusiastic Consent, First Time, Implied Relationships, M/M, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 18:16:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18168515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelic_Xia/pseuds/Angelic_Xia
Summary: Gokudera cleared his throat, nervous and blushing. "We can take a nap … together … I mean, Tenth, if you want to!"Tsuna blushed himself, and quickly - before he lost his nerve - leaned up and brushed a quick kiss to the side of Gokudera's neck. "Mm. I think … I think I'd like that, Gokudera-kun."





	Smoke and Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blueberry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberry/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Following Smoke](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18112022) by [blueberry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberry/pseuds/blueberry). 



After the disaster that was the Merone Base invasion, Tsuna couldn't sleep. It was getting bad enough that Reborn had ended training after an hour today, told him to get some sleep.

But he didn't want to go back to that empty metal room, alone, and lie awake more, alone with his own worries and fears.

He didn't pay attention to where he was going, and let something else lead him wherever; his head was fuzzy with exhaustion and he just couldn't focus. So when he found himself entering a random, empty room he looked up. Oh. Oh, no; this room was already in use, not empty, and someone was on the bed.

He tried to back out without waking the sleeping person, but it was too late: the lights turned on, and the person on the bed sat up, blankets falling back.

" **Who's the** \- _Tenth_?!" Gokudera-kun got up, crossing to where he stood next to the door, and Tsuna tried not to flinch as his friend (not just, not after that night, the night he never expected to happen and that he wanted more of - not that Tsuna would ever tell Gokudera that, it was too bold!) pulled him into a hesitant hug. "Tenth, you look like crap. Haven't you been sleeping?”

Gokudera looked worried, a part of Tsuna's mind noted distantly as he was guided insistently to sit on the edge of the bed. "Come here, sit down, Tenth, tell me what's wrong."

Tsuna swallowed heavily as Gokudera's arm shifted lower, from his shoulders to his waist, and leaned into his friend-but-more. "I … I can't stop thinking, Gokudera-kun." Gokudera smelled like dynamite and cigarette smoke and something warm and comforting, milky and earthy with a hint of bitter (was that what coffee smelled like?), and something else he'd smelled once before, on that night. It filled a space inside him he didn't realise was empty, calmed that pit in his throat and the buzz in the back of his head, made him feel warm and made him _want_. "I can't sleep because I'm scared and everything that could go wrong keeps circling and I just need to stop thinking. I don't want to be alone any more."

"Then let's get you comfortable and we can …" Gokudera cleared his throat, nervous and blushing. "We can take a nap … together … I mean, Tenth, if you want to!"

Tsuna blushed himself, and quickly - before he lost his nerve - leaned up and brushed a quick kiss to the side of Gokudera's neck. "Mm. I think … I think I'd like that, Gokudera-kun." He buried his red (so red, too red) face in Gokudera's chest and whined as what he'd just done hit him. "Haah, why did I just do that? Not that I didn't want to but oh, kami swallow me, I've lost every filter I _have_!”

“You … _wanted_ to … ?” Tsuna looked up, and again swallowed at the look of pure, clear hope in Gokudera’s pale green eyes. “Tenth …” Gokudera paused, swallowed, tried again. “Tenth, if you want, I can … no. Tsu- Tsuna, can I help you relax?”

Gokudera’s face was so close, tilted just slightly, his arms once again touching Tsuna’s bare skin, and the want in Tsuna’s gut flared, and he leaned up again, just that last little bit and …

The kiss was everything he’d wanted, hoped for after that night, and more than he ever thought he’d get. His blood was on fire, and Gokudera had his shirt pushed up, was breaking away with a whine from both their throats, and the shirt was pulled off and he was pressed down onto the bed, Gokudera over him, touching him, kissing him, pulling more little whines from his throat.

Then Gokudera’s own shirt was off, leaving his pale skin uncovered save for the single pair of sleep shorts, untied and hanging loose on sharp hips, and it was Tsuna’s turn to surge up, to kiss and touch and taste, to feel Gokudera’s hips, his spine, his waist. His chest.

“Tsuna! Oh!” Tsuna’s thumb brushed a nipple, and Gokudera - Hayato - collapsed sideways, flushed and panting, dragging Tsuna down as well, and dipped further down, to kiss Tsuna’s jaw, neck, shoulders, working his way down, until his mouth was hot and wet on Tsuna’s own chest, tongue reaching out to flick and lip and finally to nip, and Tsuna arched, a low, sweet moan sliding from deep in the back of his throat. “Tsuna, please, I want … I want to taste you.”

“Hayato, I … _please_!” Tsuna’s shorts are tight and uncomfortable, and he thinks distantly of that night, how Hayato must have felt wearing his already-tight-fitting jeans and how hard he’d felt under them. Then he can’t _think_ any more, Hayato unbuttoning his shorts and pulling the zipper and he arches his hips off the bed as they’re pulled down and his cock is freed from heavy restricting pants and boxers alike.

“Tsuna, look at me.” He does, and Hayato’s eyes are soft, his smile gentle and as uncertain as his eyes. “You want this?” Tsuna nods. “Words, Tsuna, please.”

“Ha-hayato, please, keep going.” And then his eyes rolled back and his hips jerked up as Hayato’s mouth, hot and wet and so, so _good_ closed over the head of his cock. “Ah! Fu **ck** …” Tsuna’s hips rolled, making Hayato gag, but then something tightened, and he felt himself being pulled into a tighter space, and _oh_! “Haya-ah! Hayato! I’m gonna -” His hands grabbed for something, anything, and found the pillow above his head, and he held onto it tightly, anchoring himself.

There was a low, needy-sounding moan, and the way Hayato sounded, the way the moan _felt_ … Tsuna jerked into Hayato’s mouth once, twice, three, four times and fell back to the mattress, gasping, but wanting more, wanting … something. He didn’t know what it was he wanted, but the arousal he felt wasn’t going away, and his … for some reason his ass was throbbing, and he _wanted_ …

And then Hayato rose up, sucking gently before letting his cock free, and raised his head.

Hayato looked … he looked _ravished_ , undone, his hair mussed and his eyes hot and his lips shiny and saliva and Tsuna’s cum dripping down his chin. The sound that left Tsuna then was nothing more than a whimper that trailed off into a high whine.

“Tsuna?”

“Hayato, please, want you to … to …” He grabbed Hayato, pulled him up, kissed him _hard_ , biting at his lips and they parted easily for Tsuna’s plunging tongue. Tsuna found himself easily sitting in Hayato’s lap, and ground down on Hayato’s groin, and the feeling of that hot, hard cock brushing against his throbbing hole … 

“Kami, Hayato, please. I want this. Want you.” The embarrassment was slight, but enough to calm Tsuna’s raging hormones just a little, and he ducked his head into Hayato’s shoulder. “Want you to … please, Hayato, I want this.” Hayato mewled as Tsuna sucked a mark into his neck, not letting up until he’d calmed; the resulting mark was dark, already purpling. “I want … I want _us_.”

Hayato’s pale eyes, already dark and hazy, darkened more. “You want me to …”

Hayato was fighting down a matching blush, and Tsuna leaned forward and up, nipping an earlobe, and whispered, voice dark and filled with lust. “I want you to fuck me, _Hayato_.”

The next thing Tsuna knew he was on his back again, and Hayato was _everywhere_ , hands stroking fire into his nerves, mouth sucking claim-marks into his neck, shoulders, chest, fingers slick and prodding at his ass, and he relaxed, and one finger slid in and “ _Oh_!”

He groaned then, and Hayato looked up at him, smiling at his obvious pleasure, and slid the second finger in. “Just a bit more, Tsuna, and then you’ll be ready.” Hayato scissored his fingers, stretching his hole, and as a press to what must be his prostate made him buck and cry out there’s another smirk, and Hayato’s voice went low, almost dangerous, in a way that made Tsuna _shake_. “You're so tight around my fingers, so _tight_ and _hot_ and you’re stretching so _well_.” He clenched around Hayato’s fingers, and they pulled out; Tsuna whined and _almost begged_ before they’re suddenly back, three this time, all slicker than they were, and there’s another hot, sharp spark of _pleasure_ before they stretched him one last time and then Hayato surged up, kissed him, hands gripped bruise-tight on Tsuna’s waist just above his hips and then a sharp stretch and Tsuna was stretched around Hayato, hard and hot, and he _screamed_ , all pleasure, and Hayato pulled back, plunged forward, again and again.

Tsuna wrapped his legs around Hayato's hips, moved with him, wrapped his arms around Hayato’s neck, moaned into his mouth and moved with him, and then one of Hayato’s thrusts hit his prostate and everything went white and Tsuna screamed again, into the kiss and Hayato swallowed the scream, and Tsuna spasmed around the cock in his ass - which felt so _good_ , cumming around something - and Hayato fucked him through his orgasm, and he was wrung out, exhausted but Hayato was _still_ thrusting and it still felt _good_ and it was a quick climb back up and Hayato’s hips stuttered, jerking once, twice, three times and _oh_! The wet heat that filled him set Tsuna off again and he keened high into Hayato’s neck, and the world went white again and then …

Tsuna came back to the feeling of something soft and warm and damp cleaning his belly and chest before wiping up the cum leaking from his abused hole, and then there was a soft thump and Hayato was climbing into the bed, pulling the pillow under their heads, covering them both. Tsuna curled into Hayato’s narrow chest, sleepy and sated and finally he could _sleep_. But first …

“Mm. Thank you, Hayato. Glad it was you. Glad it _is_ you.”

“Always, Tsuna. Sleep. I’ll still be here when you wake up, promise.” Hayato yawned, and pulled Tsuna closer.

* * *

Takeshi was worried. Neither Tsuna nor Gokudera had showed up for dinner, so he was sent to look for them. But Tsuna hadn’t been in his room, and Gokudera wasn’t in the library. He had no idea where Tsuna might be, knowing he was sent, uninjured, to get some rest instead of training that day, but Gokudera was probably in his room. He cracked the door open quietly to a dark room and even breathing. There, in the bed, curled up together, were both Tsuna and Gokudera. A second look showed clothes piled messily to the sides and foot of the bed, and a cloth that had spread a dark patch over a pair of sleep shorts: damp, most likely.

Then it hit him, what must have happened, and he grinned wide and blushed as he inched the door closed silently. He’d have the girls make a couple of extra-large plates and leave them beside the door, and distract Lambo so he wouldn’t eat them.

It was about time. They were cute together.


End file.
